Tails X Amy 2
by HeavyBane
Summary: Rated M for violent... Amy and Tails find themselves in a situation where they have missed each other for a long time, apart from Tails' case was, that he had a crush on her, will he succeed in going out with her crush? or will Amy's heart be broken? FIND OUT NOW


**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**And a lil note, I'm giving up writing mature fan fictions**

**(…)**

**Tails is working on his bi-plane, with a thought constantly interrupting him, whispering the word "Amy Rose". He constantly missed the pink hedgehog, but was too nervous to ask her out, as she had a crush on Sonic.**

"_She'll never want me, it's impossible" _Tails thought, as he constantly moved his spanner to tighten a bolt, every minute he'd stop to think of Amy

"Hello? Anybody here?" A familiar voice said, Tails instantly grew nervous knowing who it is

"I'm in here... Amy" Tails replied, the pink hedgehog walked into his workshop

"Hey Tails, haven't seen you in a while, you all right?" Amy asked, Tails nodded and let out a weak smile

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... is there anything I could do for you?" Tails then asked as he got out from under his bi-plane

"Not really, I just wanted to see if you wanted company" Amy replied, then looking around the workshop, Tails had a lot of tools, she then noticed a photo on his table, Tails noticed this too, Amy walked over to it, Tails tugged on his collar and gulped

"I sort of do..." Tails replied, Amy looked at the picture she saw on the table, and gasped, then smiled

"Aw, Tails, you missed me haven't you. I still have this photo too" Amy replied, showing the photo of her and Tails at the beach

"I've missed you a lot Amy" Tails said as he stood up, Amy hugged him tightly

"I missed you too, all this time I've been running after Sonic, I should have really ran after you" Amy replied, as she pulled from the hug, Tails blushed

"Well uh... it's your choice" Tails replied, Amy giggled

"Okay, I better be going, see ya" Amy then almost left, but Tails stopped her by hugging her

"Please don't go, I get really lonely here on my own" Tails replied, Amy blushed

"I get lonely too, do you want to come shopping with me?" Amy asked, Tails nodded as he pulled from the hug

"Yeah, I need some parts for my plane" Tails replied, Amy grabbed his hand

"All right, maybe we can get some lunch too" Amy added

"Like a date?" Tails said without realizing, Amy laughed

"Sorta, I guess" Amy replied

"_Geez, this is giving me butterflies, I hope I don't pass out" _Tails thought

"I like you Tails" Amy said without realizing, Tails then passed out "TAILS!" Amy grabbed the fox before he fell down, she placed his head on her lap, and stroked him "Aw, poor little guy is not used to being around girls, why is he acting so nervous?" Amy said to herself

**(…)**

Tails has just woken up, on the sofa in his living room, he opened his eyes and saw Amy sitting by his feet on the other end, Amy noticed

"Hey Tails, you passed out, so I took care of you" Amy said, Tails blushed

"Th-thanks Amy" Tails replied

"Are you sure you're all right? You seem to be blushing a lot, have you got a temperature?" Amy asked

"Nah-ah, I'm just... happy to see you again" Tails replied

"So... you love me almost?" Amy said, Tails nodded

"Yes... I mean, no... I mean, as a friend, I do" Tails replied, Amy stroked the fox's head, almost making him blush red

"I know what you meant, and I love you too Tails" Amy replied

"Wait, so... we're going out?" Tails asked, Amy was shocked by the question, she frowned and sighed

"I-I don't know Tails... I'll need to think about it first" Amy then stood up "I've got to go" Amy then left the house, Tails frowned and started to cry

"Why do I always blow it" Tails said to himself, sinking his face into his hands, and sobbing

**(…)**

"_Y'know, I was probably right about chasing Tails around, instead of Sonic, they both care for me, Sonic has a love for speed, but Tails has a love for machines... I like both, but I'm not sure who to go for" _Amy thought to herself _"I must do this, and ask her" _Amy then took off in her plane, and went to Creams house. Once arrived, she knocked on the door, and it was answered by Vanilla

"Hello Miss Amy, Cream's in her room" Vanilla replied

"Okay, thanks" Amy then walked into the house and was about to go into Cream's room, then Vanilla stopped her

"She's playing with Sonic" Vanilla added with worry, Amy was shocked and gasped

"That isn't like Sonic... I mean, to play and stuff, I guess I'll find out" Amy then walked upstairs, and saw Cream's bedroom door was closed, Amy heard muttering

"Cream, you're a really good kisser" Sonic said, Amy then gasped again and frowned

"You are too, tough luck for Amy though" Cream replied, Sonic laughed

"That pink psycho will get nothing out of me" Sonic added, Amy then felt a tear run out of her eye, she then left and walked out the door, ignoring Vanilla in her way

"_Pink psycho? Tough luck? I'd never have though I'd hear that, ever" _Amy thought _"Perhaps I should give Tails a chance"_ Amy thought. Once she arrived back at Tails' place, she knocked on the door and heard no answer, she knocked again, but louder, still no answered

"Tails? Is everything all right in there?" Amy shouted, still hearing no answer "Oh gosh, please be okay" Amy then lifted up his door mat, revealing his house key, she opened the door and walked in, seeing a fox lying passed out of the floor "No... it cant be"

"_Would he hurt himself to pass out? I know Tails well, and I think that is exactly what it is" _Amy thought, she sat the fox up and hugged him "I'll keep hold of you until you wake up, okay Tails"

**(…)**

**It had been at least 2 hours, since Tails had passed out, Amy sat him on his sofa and hugged him tightly, as she watched television, both of them laying down together on the sofa, Tails was breathing this time, Amy nudged him a few times.**

"Huh?" Tails opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on top of Amy "Woah, hey Amy, what happened?" Tails asked, Amy turned around and looked at Tails, then blushing

"You passed out, but please don't do that, you really scared me Tails" Amy replied with a frown, Tails nodded

"If it's coming from you, then I wont ever do it again" Tails replied, Amy blushed

"Does it only have to be from me?" Amy asked, Tails nodded, Amy then laughed

"Okay, but why are you here Amy?" Tails asked

"I was thinking about earlier, and I found out something shocking... Sonic and Cream, were..." Amy sighed and started to cry

"What's wrong?" Tails asked, as he sat next to the crying hedgehog, he wrapped his arm around her to comfort her

"He... he's going out with Cream" Amy replied, then wiping her tears away

"I'm not trying to be mean, but I would've thought you'd be angry, but no way..." Tails replied, Amy nodded

"I heard it, but I didn't see it, but they called each other great kissers" Amy added, Tails then frowned

"You might not know it but... I never had a crush on Cream" Tails replied, Amy then looked at him cheerfully

"Is that a good thing?" Amy replied

"Well... I guess, but there's a crush on my mind right now" Tails added, Amy grabbed his hands

"Who is it, tell me" Amy demanded, Tails laughed and then blushed, scratching his head nervously

"Well, she begins with the letter A" Tails replied, Amy instantly tried to guess

"Anne, Annie, Anna, tell me" Amy demanded, Tails laughed

"Well uh, I cant tell you, but I'll tell you her every detail, she has pink fur... r-red dress, red b-boots, white gloves, a red hair band... white und- too much detail" Tails replied, Amy was thinking

"Hmm, I don't know anyone like that" Amy answered, she then looked her herself "Oh... I know, is it..." Tails gulped "That girl you see in the machine parts store?" Amy replied, Tails laughed

"No... you made that up, but my crush, is right in front of me, constantly making me happy" Tails then said, Amy looked at him shocked

"I-I didn't know you really felt that way about me Tails... I sorta had a crush on you this whole time" Amy added, Tails nodded

"Really?" Tails tilted his head, making Amy smiled

"Aw, you're so cute, how could I not" Amy added, Tails laughed, Amy pulled him into a hug

"Would you like to be my boyfriend Tails?" Amy asked, Tails giggled as he hugged back

"Yes I would, but I love you for who you are, you are also very beautiful" Tails added, Amy blushed and pulled from the hug

"Today's your lucky day" Amy then lent her head forward more, until her lips touched Tails', Tails was shocked by the kiss, but enjoyed it

"Wow, I've never been kissed before" Tails said, Amy giggled and blushed

"I've never kissed anyone on the lips, but it was good" Amy replied, Tails smiled and nodded

"Ready to go shopping now?" Tails asked

"Ready when you are" Amy replied, then grabbing her hand "I love you Tails"

"I love you too" Tails replied _"This isn't a dream, I really feel this happening"_

**(…)**

**A/N: Well, doing these all in one stories, to save room, and make it easier on the reader, so enjoy these from now, my locked account will have been ended by now, let's make sure that doesn't happen, I need someone to find me an admin who can monitor abuse report, and not get these stories removed**

**R&R**


End file.
